User blog:Donutella/Human PSA
Hi guys! It's Donutella here, and I've got a new story for you! A story that takes place.. In the human world! In this story everyone is the same age, they all go to the same school, and there all humans. Here are the role everyone plays: Donutella: Student (Name changed to Tella Do O'nut) Charlie: School Bomber #1 Helmet: School Bomber #2 PSA: Students (no special powers, sorry dogkid!) Sensei: Jay's older brother who is an adult Cadence: Pop star Gary: Smart student with an addiction to smoothies Rookie: Dumb student PH: Student who loves animals Dot: Student who does the costumes in plays RH: PE Teacher AA: Principal RPF: Mean students Preps in SASS: Mean popular girls Pookies: Babies Divs Pookies: Mean babies Herbert: Mean Teacher Tusk: Janitor Thomas: Creepy Kid Thats pretty much it! Tell me in the comments if I'm missing anyone. Let's begin! Chapter 1: First Day The first day of school is always the most nerve-racking. It was my third year at Club Middle School, home of the penguins. During summer my friends and I made a club called "The PSA". My friend Pixie, who was voted leader, thought of the name. It was supposed to reference what our school's protection club was named, until it was renamed the EPF. Oh sorry! I'm going on and on and you don't even know who I am. My name is Tella and I'm new in The PSA club. I really like donuts and have always had a talent for making donuts. I am currently in two clubs, The PSA and The Donut Club (one time, my friend Charlie came to The Donut Club and ate all the donuts we made! Thankfully, he made new ones). I always felt happiness was the key to life. However, I think I've grown a bit of a goodie-goodie image for disliking some other people's reckless behavior, especially Thomas' (that guy scares me!). As I entered the school gates I was nervous. What if everyone starts hating me? What if those popular girls make fun of me? What if I get behind on my classes? I thought. "What are you standing there for Tella?" Charlie asked. I was a little surprised. "Oh hi, Charlie. I'm just really nervous," I said. "Well I'm bummed that summers over! I hate school!" he said. "One day, I'm gonna blow it up!" I let out a laugh. Charlie managed to put me in a good mood again. I waved at him and went up the stairs. A little later I was on my way to my new homeroom when I slipped on some water! I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up and saw a slightly chubby janator. I looked at his name tag and it said "Tusk". "You kids are always slipping where I mop" he said with anger. "Didn't you put a wet floor sign?" I asked him. "Nah, I like seeing you slip," he said. What a mean janitor! I got up and went on. I went to my homeroom and sat down. I got a seat right next to Locy & ADL. They were the only ones I knew who were in my homeroom. At last the teacher walked into the room. He looked fat! "Hello fools!" he said. "I am the leader of this wasteland: Mr. Herbert! Honestly couldn't they get me a warmer classroom?" I immideatly knew he was gonna be the worst teacher ever. Nothing much happened in PE. I'm in Mr. Hopper's class. Clearly he's not an english teacher! I mean, he talks like a pirate! It was finally time for break. I decided to go meet the principal. It turns out we got the same principal this year. "Hi Principal Arctic!" I said. Ms. Arctic smiled a warm smile. "Hi Tella," she said. "Your in Mr. Herbert's class right?" she asked. "Yeah I am. Why?" I asked her. "Well it's just that I gave him an important document and he won't give it back," she said. I knew from earlier that Mr. Herbert was really mean, and getting the document from him wouldn't be easy, but I had to try. "I'll do my best," I said. "Whats the document called?" I asked. "The C.C. Project," she said. Later at lunch, I took my lunch and sat down near Charlie and Helmet. "I think we should attack from here," Helmet said. "No, no. Clearly we should attack from here," Charlie said. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "We're planning to blow up the school," Charlie said. "You were serious about that?" I asked. "Duh! So lets go on the weekend," Charlie said. "Charlie, theres always something going on during the weekend," I said. "Seriously? School during the weekend?" he said. "You should have done it during summer," Helmet said. "What about summer school?" I asked. "Theres always a problem isn't there?" Charlie said. "I'm sorry but these are the kind of things you need to consider when destroying a school!" I said. Soon all the members sat down and I told them about the document Mrs. Arctic needed. "It sounds serious," Lucy said. "Did you try asking him about it?" "I did but he wouldn't give it to me," I said. "Sounds like we need to break in!" Locy said. "We can do it late tonight," "But tonight we're gonna blow up the school!" Charlie said. Everyone glared at him. "Tonight's good," he said. Later that night we snuck into the school and made our way to Mr. Herbert's classroom. "It's locked!" I said. "I'll handle this," Jay said. He got a paper clip, bent it into a straight line, and jammed it in the lock. He jiggled it around. Clearly this required patients and concentration, which is exactly why I went up to the other door and opened it. "It's unlocked," I said. We went in and turned on the lights. I walked over to where Mr. Herbert kept all the documents. After some digging around I found the C.C Project document! "I found it!" I said. "Well done PSA," I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and saw Mr. Herbert, who ripped the document out of my hands! "Not so fast," Dogkid said, as she grabbed the document. She saw Mr. Herbert coming for it, so she folded it into a paper airplane. "Halo, go long!" she said as she flew the document to Halo. Halo caught it and tried to block Mr. Herbert from getting it. She tried to fly it to me but Mr. Herbert caught it! Luckily, ADL tripped him, causing him to loose grasp of the document! I quickly jumped up and caught it with my mouth just in time! "Let's go!" Pixie said. The next day we delivered the document to Ms. Arctic. "Great job PSA," she said. "So what does C.C. stand for?" I asked. "Cold classroom! Mr. Herbert always has his heater on full blast, so this document is the plans to take out his heater!" she said. I noticed Charlie and Helmet looked shocked. "We gave up destroying the school to take a teacher's heater out?" Charlie said with anger. "Huh?" Ms. Arctic said. "Nothing," Charlie said. More coming soon Ending "You ready?" said Charlie. "Let's do this," said Helmet. They got the blaster and aimed it at the school. I was currently at the school late at night. Some others and I were keeping watch and making sure no one one was in the school. I was supposed to leave when Charlie gave the signal, but I didn't see any signal. Then the corner of my eye caught Pixie running away from the school. Did I miss the signal? Then I saw something shoot up into the sky, land near where I was, and BAM! It exploded! I ran away, but another one landed in front of the school. I started running into the school and kept dodging the explosions until my foot scraped against a rock and I tripped! Before I was able to get up, the flames reached me and.. I opened my eyes and let out a scream. "Donutella, the story of my 789th brother isn't THAT scary," Jay said. Suddenly all me memory came back in a rush. My name is Donutella, not Tella. I live in a place Club Penguin, not a school called Club Middle School: home of the penguins. Most of the people I know are penguins, and we certainly aren't the same age. PSA is an agency, not a club. It must have been all a dream. I remembered that we were bored so Jay was telling us about his brothers. "Now on to my 790th brother," he said. I'm gonna go back to the flames.. I thought, and went back to sleep. Category:Blog posts